


Coefficient Of The Body

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Double Drabble, F/F, Mathematics, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia was a multitasker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coefficient Of The Body

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anaraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/gifts).



> Happy Fandom Stocking, [](http://anaraine.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://anaraine.dreamwidth.org/)**anaraine**!

Erica rolled over and her arm hit emptiness. She opened her eyes before sitting up. "Lydia, where are you?"

"I'm right here." She walked into the room with a tray in her hands. There was nothing on it. "I got something from the kitchen."

"I'm surprised you know where the kitchen is." Erica drew Lydia into a kiss. "Why are you carrying that?"

"Because we don't have mirrors and I want us to have sex in front of a mirror."

Erica laughed as she pulled Lydia into bed and straddled her. "I love how vain you are."

"You love it."

***

Lydia reached up to cup Erica's breast. "Besides, how else am I supposed to gain empirical data for my paper?"

"You cannot calculate sex positions and orgasms through math. It's not possible."

Lydia smirked as she tweaked a nipple. "We'll see about that. Aren't you glad you get to benefit from all of my researching? Now get the tray and hold it just right. I want both of our reflections in it."

Erica did as she was told, wondering if Lydia purposely made her do the physical labor because she was a werewolf. Probably.

"Fine, but I better see results."


End file.
